1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A rolling type vehicle having a pair of left and right front wheels wherein a vehicle body is capable of lateral swinging, or rolling is known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,123,240. This rolling type vehicle includes a control unit adapted to control an actuator on the basis of the detection results by vehicle speed, steering torque and lean angle sensors and the like.
Meanwhile, in the control of the actuator in such a rolling type vehicle as above-mentioned, the calculation of an appropriate operation amount in conformity with the driver's intention has been a main task. The ability to achieve a smooth operation of the actuator is desirable.